


Seeing Gold

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate - seeing color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: Oliver Queen has lived his whole life seeing the world in black and white. Color is not something he's given much thought, until he sees her the first time and the gold of her hair and shines like a halo in the light. And suddenly his whole world changes.Soulmate AU where you cannot see color until you meet your soulmate for the first time,





	Seeing Gold

                He walks down the hall that IT pointed to, saying that the young woman in one of the offices was his best hope. There’s a funny blur to his sight as he approaches, something that hasn’t happened to him before. Still, he blinks it away until he enters the small space. She’s sitting with her back to him; and at first he’s to taken by the beautiful image to even register how the world has changed. Tommy had tried explaining color on a few occasions, though it had done little for him and he cared even less at the time. But now, it takes more focus than he likes admitting to keep any thought of his task. His eyes trailing along her hair, the way the pen in her mouth is the same bright shade as her lips. But there’s a mission to accomplish so he pushes it to the back of his mind for the moment, he’ll let himself consider his newfound sight later.

                “Felicity Smoak?” She spins, pausing and removing the pen from her mouth. “Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

                For a moment she just stares at him, “Of course….I know who you are…you’re mister Queen.”

                “No,” he interrupts. “Mister Queen was my father.”

                “Of course, but he’s dead.” She stops, shaking her head slightly, “I mean, he drowned.”  his brow raises as she continues, “But you didn’t, which means you could come down to the IT department” she’s motioning to her keyboard with the pen but her eyes never leave him. “And listen to me babble.” She draws out the last word, and it’s everything he can do not to laugh. “Which will end in 3…2…1.”

                He allows a smile to tug at his lips as he moves the laptop between them, “I’ve been having some trouble with my computer. And they told me you were the person to come and see.” He sets it on her desk. “I was at my coffee shop, surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it.” It’s a dumb story, he knows that as soon as it’s out of his mouth. But the dark of her lips against her light skin is distracting him.

                “Really?” she’s looking up at him skeptically

                “Yeah,”

                “Cause these,” she motions to the marks across the front “Look like bullet holes.”

                “My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.” She tilts her head to the side and offers a pointed look of disbelief. He doesn’t trust himself not to say something about how the light causes a halo around her face, so instead he just offers his most charming smile. “If there is anything you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it.”

                She doesn’t reply verbally, just nods repeatedly with that skeptical look still on her features before sliding back to her own monitor. Once he gets to the elevator he hits a kill switch, leaning his head back against the cool metal. Years of training, of building self-control, and he makes a fool of himself because the IT girl smiled and babbled. His first thought is he’s in a ton of trouble, his second is that he really doesn’t care.

                After that he finds himself using any excuse to go to IT and see her. He’s adjusted to the colors quickly enough, some brief research offering a rudimentary understanding of them. He finds he likes the green even better than the grey he once chose, though it is, perhaps, slightly more conspicuous to those who can see it. And yet she still seems brighter somehow, like all the colors he sees pale in comparison to the gold of her hair, or warm glow of her skin. He learns she favors to dress in pinks, and the brown frames of her glasses draw attention to her eyes. But he can never bring himself to comment on it, to let it slip he can see because of her. The last thing he needs right now is a more complex love life than he has, and he doesn’t want to drag her into the darkness he lives in. Someone with so much life, such vivid color, deserves better than what the island turned him into.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not usually a big fan of soulmates, but I read Covered in the Colors by ParchmentandQuill8 here on A03 (It's Captain Canary, and brilliant. Go read it.) And loved it.  
> Then I was re watching some old Arrow episodes; and the first time he meets Felicity he looks like his whole world is shifted...and well, my imagination took off with me from there.


End file.
